masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 2 Limited Collectors' Edition
From the picture looks like the way it is going to be packaged is like how they packaged the Halo Wars LE.--Xaero Dumort 18:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed it does! SpartHawg948 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Delay of European version No kidding, just got an email from my retailer, they say that it's gonna be delayed a week because of a printing error. The standard edition will be available on schedule. Bummer. I could copypaste the e-mail I got, but It's in Finnish so you guys probably won't understand it and running Finnish through any kind of internet translator only efs it up. Armor Alright, I'm a little confused. The Inferno, Terminus and Collector's Armor pages seem to imply that if you pre-order the collector's edition you get the Collector's Armor instead of the other as your pre-order armor. But from the looks of it, the Collector's armor is just part of having the Collector's edition and independent of a retailer's pre-order bonus... what's the straight scoop here? --ABCoLD 01:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I think what they mean is that the Collector Armor is included in the collector's edition, regardless of pre-ordering. Speaking of which, pre-ordering this edition from Gamestop retailers also gives you the Terminus Armor, while from other retailers you get the Inferno armor. I'm pre-ordering the collectors due to the fact that I'll get 2 armors instead of one. But of course this armor is blocked if you get the standard edition (collector armor I mean).H-Man Havoc 01:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, actually I'm pre-ordering it from Gamestop and Amazon, so I can get all three armors. I'll just return my spare copy to gamestop and get my money back. ;) --ABCoLD 05:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::From my experience with special equipments like these, they tend to outlive their usefulness 1/10th through the game. Do you guys think that this will be like the Chief Armor in Fable? Or will you be wearing it through the entire game? btw, should someone add how you get the different armor in the description? 13:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt that, seeing that in most other games in which armor is unlocked via DLC, it proves stronger and regardless of resistance, it will still be stronger than enemies' weapons. Take Dead Space for example: The Military Armor is unlockable after you beat the game, but it can also be unlocked via DLC. This particular armor is the strongest armor in the game and it doesn't lose its effectiveness if the player uses it throughout the game. In fact, its effectiveness is proportionate to the difficulty level of the game. H-Man Havoc 17:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I highly doubt that the special armors will "outlive their usefulness 1/10th through the game". Maybe instead of looking at Fable 2 or Dead Space we should examine special armor in another game from BioWare. The Blood Dragon armor from Dragon Age:Origins (and also from ME2!) is one of the better suits of armor you can get in that game. Not the best, but certainly not the worst. In fact, due to the stat requirements to equip it, there's no way you could even equip it "1/10th through the game". I'm pretty sure the special armors for ME2 will also be pretty good. SpartHawg948 20:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know if Gamestop is still doing preorders for the LCE? It's not listed on their website anymore, but that doesn't necessarily mean the B&M stores aren't doing orders anymore. I already got the code for the Inferno Armor and I figured I'd get the Terminus Armor, too. ArmeniusLOD 04:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :All I can tell you is, good luck... It's not on their website, and while I can't speak for all of them, I can say the stores in the San Fran Bay area are sold out already. I reserved mine well in advance. My roommate, on the other hand, tried to preorder the LCE a couple of weeks ago, but was told no more were available. SpartHawg948 05:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No we're all out and Amazon is all out of the 360 CE. I'm not sure about the EAstore.--Xaero Dumort 06:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well. I already have the LCE preordered from Best Buy, but I figured I would pick it up at Gamestop for their bonus items as well since you get the Inferno Armor in advance of picking it up from the store. ArmeniusLOD 16:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Good thing I pre-ordered the Collector's Edition well-over a month ago at Gamestop, back at the end of November. H-Man Havoc 20:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Misspelled name (site-wide) Upon closer examination of the Collectors' edition box and the corresponding picture on this article, this one has noticed that the correct article/product name (misspelled as "Limited _Collector's_ Edition) would be "Limited _Collectors'_ Edition (plural). This one would be grateful if someone assumed control and fixed this error. This one also wishes to express gratitude to the Enkindlers for enabling this one to make this observation and share its findings with other sentient beings. 23:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :This one expresses its thanks to the other for pointing out the error. However, this one wishes to remind the other that it need not rely on others to act on its behalf. The Enkindlers have granted the other, and indeed all users of the wiki, the ability to correct errors. Dammej 23:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)My Collectors' Edition and the BioWare website confirm this User's statement. Since this is such a blatant error I'm just going to go and move this page.Bastian964 23:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC)